The present invention is an improvement of our previous patent application, Ser. No. 631,058, filed Nov. 12, 1975 and entitled TRAVEL ENVELOPE CONSTRUCTION HAVING INTEGRALLY FORMED BAGGAGE IDENTIFICATION LABELS.
The present invention is directed to a new and novel travel envelope construction having integrally formed elongated baggage identification tags and which construction is generally denoted as a wallet-type travel envelope.
Until recent times, there was no real requirement or necessity for providing travel passengers, especially those utilizing airline travel with baggage identification means having provisions to enable passengers to subscribe their names and addresses and to thereafter, secure the same to their articles of luggage. In the past, the airlines provided two-piece numbered tickets wherein one part was secured to the luggage and the other part was retained by the passenger. However, as will be readily apparent to all airline travelers, in the present era, many of the commercially available articles of luggage are so similar in construction, nature and appearance, that it has been exceedingly difficult to recognize one's own luggage without very careful scrutiny.
Accordingly, Federal regulations have recently been enacted stipulating that hereinafter all airline passengers must have name and address indicia on all articles of luggage either put aboard or carried aboard any aircraft. This burdensome task has been assigned to the individual air carriers. In many instances, rolls of identification labels have been provided at the ticket terminals but the act of dispensing them is burdensome, expensive and time consuming.
Although our previously filed application provided a new construction which provides labels having indicia enabling compliance with the applicable laws and tariff regulations, they present a futuristic problem in that the securement of said labels upon a passenger's articles of luggage may incur the displeasure and dissatisfaction of the passenger. This may arise due to the fact that the labels securely adhere to the luggage thereby making the removal thereof difficult and, thus, detract from the aesthetic appearance of the luggage. Moreover, it is also quite possible that after removal of the label, portions of the adhesive coating may remain on the luggage surface and depict a differently colored or toned portion of the surface whose contour would be substantially the same as that of the removed label.
It therefore becomes of paramount importance to provide an envelope construction which provides name and address indicia means which will still comply with applicable Federal regulations, but which will be devoid of any detrimental effect upon articles of luggage.